Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 5
* Supporting Characters: * ** * Unnamed vikings * of Chronux ** Last Time God of Chronux Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * First God and Elder Gods offspring * Gorr's father Locations: * ** ** *** * ** *** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In the present day in Chronux's Palace of Infinity, Gorr the God Butcher sinks into the Pool of Forevers, reflecting on the religious beliefs of his people - who feared the scorching heat of the day and worshipped the night. Bitterly noting that the gods never provided aid when they were needed most, Gorr travels back in time 14 billion years, to the Void before the universe began. Coming across an infant elder god having fun sculpting grotesquely misshapen entities, Gorr looks on in disgust and growing rage before manifesting a suit of armour and sword of living darkness - vowing to make his dream of a godless age a reality as he lunges. In the present day, Gorr emerges from the Pool of Forevers carrying the baby elder god's heart, to the horror of the last surviving time god of Chronux. As Gorr remarks that all he needs now is a couple of moons, some centuries to himself, and lots and lots slaves; he is suddenly blasted by a bolt of lightning and smashed in the face by Mjolnir as Thor arrives. In the 9th century, Gorr has finally succeeded in breaking Thor after seventeen days of torture. Genuinely impressed, Gorr asks Thor if any other Asgardians would have suffered as much for his sake, telling him that the pain will stop when he is told the way to Asgard. Gorr offers to start his genocide with Thor's enemies, asking if there's a sibling or a parent who he hates; but before Thor can respond a group of Viking warriors storm the cave, catching Gorr off-guard. In the present, Thor smashes a group of Black Berserkers with Mjolnir, deriding them as empty husks and challenging Gorr to face him in single combat. Gorr sneers that Thor has grown since they last met, manifesting his dark armor; and states that his Black Berserkers are a part of him and have minds of their own - for instance, the ones who razed the Halls of All-Knowing having acted mostly autonomously, though Gorr speculates they may have been guided by his subconscious desire for Thor to witness his triumph. In the past, Gorr rails against the berserkers attacking him, protesting that he's come to liberate them from the tyranny of the gods - which only further enrages the devout Norsemen. As one of them tries to free Thor, Gorr snares him with tendrils of darkness, but when he begins to launch into a misotheistic rant the Vikings tell him to shut up. Livid, Gorr decides that if they want to die for their god then he'll grant their wish. In the present, Thor furiously asks Gorr if he remembers the faces of the Vikings he killed, Gorr stating that he does. Remarking that he'd never seen anyone so gleefully willing to sacrifice themselves before, Gorr states that Thor's Vikings taught him two important lessons: that mortals fear a world without gods more than death; and that he could no longer carry out his deicide alone. Overwhelming Thor, Gorr states that for two-thousand years he slaughtered every immortal being he came across, but that Thor brought him out of the darkness and and showed him a whole new way to carry out his mission. In the past, Thor - enraged by the sight of Gorr killing his followers, frees himself from the chains of darkness and grabs Jarnbjorn - catching Gorr off-guard and lopping off one his right arm. In the present, Gorr remarks that Thor assumed he had killed him, but that instead he saved him - and to repay that debt Gorr says he is going to kill Thor last of all. Turning to the last time god, Gorr asks if he is done; and when the time god says he programmed the pool to Gorr's specifications the God Butcher kills him. Enraged, Thor swears that no mor gods will die, but Gorr retorts that all gods across all of time and space will die. Retrieving the infant elder god's heart, Gorr descends into the Pool of Forevers, telling Thor to stay alive as long as he can so that they can meet again. The Black Berserkers set about destroying the Pool of Forevers, but Thor breaks free and plunges into it - being transported thousands of years into the future. Seeing an old one-eyed man with white hair, a beard, and a prosthetic arm wielding Mjolnir, Thor assumes he is looking at his father. The old man irritibly snaps that he's not Odin, dismissing Thor as a beardless whelp but telling him to ready Mjolnir and show him that he's all he remembers the God of Thunder to be. In the past, Thor summons a massive bolt of lightning that blasts Gorr and seemingly vaporizes him. The surviving Vikings cheer, but Thor angrily tells them to never speak of this day ever again. In the future, Thor the Avenger and All-Father Thor push the Black Berserkers back, the latter noting that Gorr is recalling them. Thor asks where Gorr is, saying that he was right behind him; but the elderly Asgardian sneers that Thor is even stupider than he remembers - saying that Gorr has already been there for 900 years and has been very busy. The living darkness comprising the Black Berserkers streaks through space and is reabsorbed into Gorr's armor, the God-Butcher noting the past Thor's arrival before remarking that there can never be too many Thors and stating that he arrived just in time. Looking over his masterpiece and an army of enslaved gods toiling below, Gorr states that the day of his triumph is imminent. Continues in Thor: God of Thunder #6... | Solicit = • The shocking finale of our opening salvo…! • As three Thors from three eras race to stop the God Butcher, the full extent of his vicious scheme takes terrifying shape. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}